


Mama your mine!!!

by Audaciously_cocksure



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugo Mitsuki, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Bad Mom Inko, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Occ Midoriya Izuku, Older Midoriya Izuku, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation, affair, younger Bakugou kastuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audaciously_cocksure/pseuds/Audaciously_cocksure
Summary: After having an affair with an older women omega izuku is lefted with the after math





	Mama your mine!!!

When izuku first meet Bakugo Mitsuki when he’s was 12 .At the time he didn’t know she was married and that he would have to deal with the after math . Nobody point of view: Izuku just came back from shopping for some food since mother couldn’t she was on a trip overseas figures much she didn’t want to be with her quirkiness son.He was waiting to cross when he felt a headache coming this has be happening a lot .He stubbled and the person next to him yelled “watch out”.He dropped he groceries fell backwards and felt hands catching him as he saw//////////////////////////////////////////////////// When izuku woke he felt something wet dripping down his forehead as he reached up to take it off a head slapped his he quickly looked up there was a woman with spiky bling hair with bloody red eyes with a smile .She looked to be lard 20’s .“who the fuck are you are you ?“ .” Bakugo Mitsuki “ she replied .////.//////////////////////////// Every since that fateful day we spent time together almost 12/7 (yes I made this up obviously he has other things to do). We soon got close and ended up having sex and I let her cum inside while this was happening my ‘mother’ didn’t care about what I do as long as I don’t fuck up the family name .////////////////:::////://////////So I just ignore her .6 Months later I was pregnant and 3 months before that I found out she was married oh I was heartbroken then angry just who the fuck did she think she’s was betraying me like that I thought she was the one I completely destroyed her car , door ,living room and a small size fist 👊 on the Side of the building .Needless to say i almost destroyed her home but thought if she’s pressed charges obviously I don’t care if she is homeless or not but I did think about my baby ./////////////////////////////::::::::::::://///////////I though about telling my mother I was pregnant but went against it she doesn’t care .soon I started to get bigger and my mom Noticed and told me I wouldn’t get any help from her I knew .Thats why I took a job it was hard especially with my coworkers around me judging me form getting pregnant but knew not to say anything .They already look down on me for being an omega and one dared to challenge me her name was Sakura she was quite famous for her strength and though she could but the weak omega in his place. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////I hate her !!! I smashed their head through the wall and beat the fuck out of her we still have the cracks in the wall as an reminder.Anywho when i gave birth to kastuki it hurt like a bitch but when i first held kastuki in my arms i fell in love.A bad feeling and it quickly went way. What was that doesn’t matter I will protect him so he won’t have to face any pain like me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omega verse with inversex. At the time izuku didn’t know Mitsuki was married and never really questioned it but he knew that she was keeping something fine him.Hes just that smart . Yes he’s quirkless but still has his inhuman strength as if activating all for one


End file.
